Mother Freaking Scarlett!
by IHKF
Summary: And as they crossed the threshold, all Kendall and Jackie could think was: "Mother Freaking Scarlett!" KickxKendall and JackiexGunther
1. Mother Freaking Introduction

Okay okay okay- I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I always write the same thing over and over again. Heartbroken girl is in love with a guy who likes somebody else. Guy realizes it and fixes it and they live happily ever after. I'll… TRY not to do that. But….

BUT YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT FOR ONE MORE STORY!

I CAN'T GUARANTEE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN BUT ONE MORE!

Okay… now that that's settled….

Enjoy!

!

Mother Freaking Scarlett.

Gorgeous hair, seductive eyes, an attractive voice, with an… awesome… personality to match. Oh, yes. What fun it was, dealing with two Kick Buttowski's. That was all Kendall needed, really.

Can you detect the sarcasm?

Kick was always very focused on his stunts. The only relationships he cared about were the ones that were forced upon him by the blood that ran through his veins and the one with his best friend, Gunther. Nobody was ever really clear as to what kind of girl Kick Buttowski, suburban daredevil (annoyance), was interested in.

Not until Mother Freaking Scarlett.

She was the kind of girl that came out of nowhere, introduced herself, and had no issues with anybody save for a few jealous people here and there. Kendall never thought she'd see the day where she was one of those immature peoples. Nobody else did, either. Everybody assumed Kendall thought she was higher than everybody else. If she wanted what somebody else had, she'd sacrifice a little bit to get it. She wasn't lazy; she wasn't brainless, and certainly not dependent. That was what made Kendall, Kendall. Well, that and her fiery exterior with a soft, truffle-like interior.

That was what was pissing her off.

No matter how hard she worked, no matter what she sacrificed, there was no way on god's green Earth she could achieve what Scarlett had. Scarlett had Kick.

Try as she might, Kendall could never get him to say anything nice to her. Ever.

It would always just be a fight. She would try being nice (if she was in the mood), but to that he always retaliated in a strange way that angered her or made her react in an even stranger way.

Scarlett?

Since the stunt-double moved to Mellowbrook there hadn't been a day that Scarlett, Gunther, and Kick weren't speeding down the sidewalks, knocking over trash-cans and accidently shaving people's dogs.

Kendall didn't know the first thing about skateboarding or riding bikes or skiing or wrestling (well, kind of…) or doing stunts. She had accidently pulled off Kick's stunt before, but definitely not on purpose, and he still hadn't said a word. He was shocked, yes, but he was more-so upset that his fans became her fans temporarily.

To get back to the point, it was tearing Kendall apart to know that everything that makes her, her, wasn't what Kick was interested in. He wanted danger. He wanted a girl that would jump off a plane with him or go biking around the top of a volcano. Kendall couldn't do that. She could _never_, do that.

Not in a million years.

Mother Freaking Scarlett.

"MOTHER FREAKING SCARLETT!"

"On about THIS again, are we?" Jackie stepped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She had left the room to go make some hot-chocolate, it being winter and all, only to come back to her (Kick-free for the past five years) room to see her best friend rolling on her floor, banging her fists against the carpet. "I _told_ you he doesn't want a girl to worry about him. He wants a girl in the action WITH him."

"I know, I know!"

"Wait…" Jackie paused. "The window was locked. How did you-?"

Kendall stopped mid-way through a roll and raised an eyebrow at her. "Right, genius. Knows how to picklock. Okay."

Kendall sat up, her legs shifting to the left of her backside. Her jean-skirt shifted in a way that would make Jackie very uncomfortable had she been a boy. Kendall's thigh-high socks were at different places of her leg, one down to her knee, the other half-way to her ankle. There were stains of dirt from Jackie's unclean carpet on the white cloth, forcing Jackie to mentally take a note to run the vacuum through later. "You know, I listened to your advice. You really should listen to your own."

"You and Gunther are a different thing entirely."

"We are not a THING at all. I got over MY obsession with Kick, and if he wants me he can, too."

Kendall looked away from the other girl as she sat down, playing with the rim of her button-up office-shirt. It was wrinkled and also stained with the dirt of the floor. Jackie readjusted her smaller glasses and set her drink down, observing as the mist flew past her nose and covered her dark brown skirt and over-sized peach sweater in the sweet aroma. "But I don't think you can."

"I'm not obsessed!"

"Love is a genuine form of obsession."

Jackie looked down at her and sat on the floor in front of the disgruntled blonde. "People don't like to refer to it that way, but love is just being obsessed with somebody for a good reason. It's the same thing. You feel panicked when they aren't around, you always want to see them and feel giddy or at peace when you do, and they're always on your mind whether it be because you heard a song that reminds you of them or just because you stumbled into the thought. My obsession with Kick was not love. My obsession with Gunther, however, is."

"Did you just essentially claim that Gunther is in love with Kick?"

Jackie coughed and looked away, her eyes seemingly straining to look at some non-existent far-away object out the window. "I'm afraid that might be the case, yes."

"That's why you're making him choose, right?"

"Well I'm not making him choose between myself and Kick. He can be best friends and hang out with Kick all he wants, because Kick _is_, for lack of a better term, awesome. He just can't keep ditching me for Kick. That is _not_ okay. _No_ me gusta."

Kendall smiled. Jackie always had the most amusing way of saying things.

"So what did I say to you again?"

"Huh, about what?" Jackie's eyes instantly became wide and curious as she turned back. "About Gunther?"

"Oh, right." Jackie mustered up a fake cough, making it loud and muffled against her fist for a special effect. She then proceeded to raise a finger in the air to the right of her, wiggling it around as she spoke. "Confront him on the question at hand, and if he has no answer for you, you walk."

Kendall cringed, just as Jackie did when she had first heard the sentence. "That sounds a lot harsher coming from somebody else."

"Yeah, but it worked! I'm a free bird, now!" Jackie extended her fake wings (arms) to the farthest they could reach and started flapping them wildly. "I can talk to boys and if he has something to say about it, then he can walk away! It's the best kind of revenge-but-not-exactly-revenge there is!" Kendall smiled. "So, what do I ask Kick, exactly?"

"Ask him who he likes."

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"That's going to sound so weird to him. He might not take me seriously."

"Then start crying when he doesn't answer you properly."

"But then he'll know I like him!"

"Then you're sure to get a real answer!"

"Okay… now how do I…?"

"How do you what?"

Kendall stared blankly up at Jackie, sighing deeply until the girl got it. "OH!"

They said in unison: "Mother Freaking Scarlett."

:)

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, Buttowski!"

Kick smirked at the retreating Scarlett as she stepped off of his porch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kendall huffed. "This is the only time EVER that Kick is without Gunther or Scarlett. We have to do it NOW!" Jackie whispered back. The two hid behind the wall of somebody's house, watching as Scarlett hopped onto her skateboard and left the building. "But it's like, 9:00 at- WAIT! WHY is she leaving his HOUSE so late…?" Jackie gulped. She had been hoping Kendall wouldn't notice that. Said blonde felt her stomach drop, and possibly her heart right along with it. "This is… bad. This is really bad, Jackie, we should just leave!" Kendall made a motion to get up, only to be pulled back down by the, not-so-surprisingly, strong Jackie. "Ohhhhh no, no, no, no. You're marching right up to that door and knocking."

"I won't have to knock if he just keeps staring after her like that."

Jackie looked up to see that the door was still wide open and that Clarence Buttowski was still standing at it, his eyes narrowed in an unreadable way. She pouted. This was going to be difficult. "Just… just… GO UP THERE!"

Kendall let out a yelp as she was shoved suddenly out of their hiding place, alerting the taller, though just as handsome, daredevil to her presence. "Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"Just figured I'd take a short-cut home from school… got lost. But now that I'm here I know my way home."

"What kind of short-cut could you have possibly taken?" He glared at her questioningly, a raised eyebrow and narrowed eye. "A confusing one." was her comeback.

Kick crossed his arms and leaned his weight lightly onto one of his (now much, much, longer) legs. He now towered over Kendall by a good… two… three inches? She took in a deep breath and looked away from him, finding herself preoccupied with the moon. It was about 9:15 at night and there she was, trying to muster up the courage to ask Kick a question she already knew the answer to.

"Ow!" She jumped and clutched the back of her head, looking to see Jackie playing with a rock and glaring at her in her peripheral vision. "What was that?" Kick asked. "Oh, nothing- nothing. Eep!" The sound escaped her mouth before she could stop it. In no time flat Buttowski had crossed the way to her and was searching her head for wounds. "It didn't look or SOUND like nothing."

"How are we to know what nothing sounds like, huh?"

Kick pulled away from his position, his face had been uncomfortably close to her neck as he examined her head, to look at her with an expression that resembled the love-child of curiosity and worry. Worry… great. She was worrying a daredevil. That's new.

"Right, well, I'm going to go inside now."

"WAIT!"

Her hand grabbed the sleeve on his wrist quicker than he had turned. She yanked on the fabric gently as to not tear it- not that he would have cared if she did (that jumpsuit had been abused for years). "Kick, I, um, have a question I want you to answer."

Now she really had him confused. She knew how ridiculous it sounded. Kendall Perkins, resident smart aleck, was asking resident fearless citizen (a straight D-student) Kick Buttowski a question. Well, it didn't count, she mused. She already knew the answer so there was no use in beating herself up over asking him.

Yep. This was Jackie's fault.

All Jackie's fault.

WHAM!

Kendall just barely dodged another rock being thrown at her behind. She glanced in her best friend's direction to see that Jackie had thrown that one on accident. The brunette was more focused on something behind her. She was about to turn and ask her what was wrong when she was reminded that Kick was still there by the yanking of his sleeve away from her hand. "What _kind _of question?" Kendall inhaled and turned back to him, grabbing her arm delicately. Her gaze was directed to the floor. "A weird one… Kick, who do you like?"

"What?!"

He stepped back, an intense look of alarm spiraling in his face. "You heard me, Clarence." She quickly degraded herself for calling him Kick before. "Who do you like? You've got a lot of fan-girls. Who would you be the most interested in dating?"

Kick stared back at her blankly, trying to comprehend the question.

This placed Kendall in an even more awkward position as she awaited his understanding. She was looking everywhere but his face, her grip on her own arm not-so-tender anymore. They stood there for a good minute, just waiting for Kick to grasp the situation at hand.

"Oh, for pete's sake, Clarence! Just answer the question!"

"Uhhhh…" His head tilted to the side. "Why?"

"I just want to know, geez!"

"But… WHY do you wanna know? That's private."

"B… B… be… because… because…!" Her eyes searched everywhere, searching the cloudy night-sky for an excuse. "Because it's for a project I'm doing!" Kick's eyes narrowed. "A project?"

"Yep! I'm trying to see if 'opposites attract' pertains to people, too. I'm asking everybody!"

"Well you're not getting an answer outta me!" He waved his right hand across his body to further promote his answer. "Look, it's anonymous!"

"Don't care." Kick turned his back on her, walking towards his front door. "Only I'll know!"

"Exactly."

"Can… can you at least tell me if she's…" He still walked. "…or he's…?" Kick paused in his walking to glance tetchily at her. Kendall laughed nervously under her breath. "… the opposite of you?"

"Kendall, why are you asking me this? There are tons of people in the suburbs!"

WHAM!

Another rock flew by Kendall's head, once again by accident from what she could see. _What in the world is going on over there…? What did she… run into a feral cat?_ "I know there are!"

"Then why ask me?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!"

Kendall raged and threw her arms in the air. "AUGH! NEVERMIND! You're… you're… IMPOSSIBLE, Clarence!"

Kick frowned. "I _do_ the impossible, too."

_Can't argue with that… _"Just tell me whether or not you like Scarlett!"

Kick's face went from angered to bewildered again in two seconds flat. "Scarlett?"

"Yes!" Kendall kicked one of the rocks Jackie threw, specifically the one that hit her head, into the street. "Clarence, I want to know if you are interested in Scarlett!"

"I-"

"Don't! Don't even bother answering I… I already know the answer!" Kendall sighed. "It was… Jackie. Jackie made me come over here."

"Apparently."

The deeper, cuter voice rang out from Jackie's hiding place. It was aged but it was a voice Kendall knew as much as she knew Kick's. The two twisted to look just as Gunther emerged with an extremely angry Jackie thrown over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN! PUT! ME! DOWN!"

She fruitlessly banged her fists against the blonde's back.

Kendall audibly gulped and frowned.

"Scarlett caught me at work and told me you wanted to go over some plans for tomorrow's stunt and I found her hiding out in your next door neighbor's yard throwing rocks at Kendall." It was just then that they noticed he was still in his uniform. He had gotten a job at the family restaurant about three weeks ago.

"Thanks for that, by the way, Jackie." Kendall hissed and rubbed the back of her head where the stone had hit. Said brunette merely crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "I'll be surprised if I don't have a bruise there, tomorrow!"

"So that was the 'nothing'." Kick recollected, raising his eyebrow again.

Kendall nodded.

Gunther looked at Kick and nudged him, speaking to him without saying a word. He sighed.

"Well my parents are out tonight and Brad's got a date, so it's just me and Brianna. Why don't you guys come inside and we'll talk about this?" Kendall hated the forced kindness in his voice. Jackie said nothing as the foursome walked inside.

And as they crossed the threshold, all Kendall and Jackie could think was: "Mother Freaking Scarlett!"

:)

Yeah… this is gonna be a two-chapter story… :X

The next chapter will probably be up in a few hours. So no waiting for weeks and months for me to update like the other fandoms do. (Dear god… a year since I've updated AY: DOTS… oh I'm so sorry! TwT Writer's block is NOT FUN!) So just leave a review and tell me how this was. Tell me if I misspelled anything… if there's improper grammar anywhere… yeah. I don't have a beta reader for this fandom (I have friends that share an interest in the fandom I wrote about check things over for me… so pretty much VocaNoelle. XD But she doesn't really care for Kick Buttowski, she's only seen one episode of it, so I won't torture her with a fandom she knows nothing about. XD).

So thanks and pretty please give me a critique. Everything helps! :)


	2. Mother Freaking Stunt Team

Kendall hissed in pain as Jackie pinched her. "We need to leave!"

"They know where we LIVE, Jackie!"

"We have front doors with locks for a reason, KENDALL!"

She frowned and mumbled curses under her breath. "I think you're forgetting who we'd be running from." Jackie thought for a moment, playing with her sweater. Kendall had long ago fixed her socks and shirt, way before even leaving Jackie's room. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead awkwardly. Once she had realized she had been sweating as much as she was while talking to Kick, her body had heated up in the most obvious of ways. Jackie had even asked her if she was sick. "You're right; Kick would just climb up the tree next to your window and Gunther would just charm my parents into letting him in."

"Wait, wait, wait… why would Kick be visiting me and Gunther be visiting you?"

Jackie shrugged. "Fantasies of mine, I guess. I'm still a little Wacky."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't." Kendall smiled as she grabbed Jackie's left hand in her right hand and slapped it multiple time before wiggling their fingers up and down together and fist-pumping. The two laughed quietly.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID!"

At that moment, a blonde pre-teen came marching down the stairs, bouncy blonde locks falling everywhere against her soft pink tank-top and purple half-shirt. Her jeans made close-to-silent sounds as her legs brushed up against one another. Brianna Buttowski turned to their company and gave them an apologetic look. "I feel the need to apologize for my big brother and his dork of a best friend. The two of them have no idea how to treat ladies."

"They are NO ladies!" came Kick's voice from the staircase. He came running down to the mid-way point and glared down at the two teenagers. "One is a hypocrite and the other's a spy!" Kendall glared right back up at him and Jackie pouted and crossed her arms.

The talk with the four of them had not gone very well. Since Jackie was the fantastic secret-keeper she was when it came to Kendall, she was stubborn and insisted that she was now in love with Kick and Kendall was helping her. Needless to say, neither boy was very pleased. Gunther had walked up the stairs grumpily while Kick followed him up, making sure to warn the two to "stay still, and don't move an inch" before they left. The two, begrudgingly, decided to obey. "Call me a hypocrite!" Jackie mumbled angrily under her breath before shouting: "I'm not a hypocrite! I'm a lover, not a fangirl! Not anymore!"

Kendall face-palmed and simply shook her head.

Brianna looked up at her brother. "Kick, you should be more considerate of a girl's feelings!"

"She should be more considerate of Gunther's!"

_She is… _Kendall bit back in her head. _That's why she just walked away and didn't give him anymore trouble._

Jackie turned to give Kendall a look that just screamed "you better appreciate this". In return, Kendall nodded and smiled weakly at her. "Look, Kick, I don't know what happened but-"

RING…

"What the…?" Kick started.

"Brad wouldn't be home until sunrise and Mom and Dad couldn't possibly be home already. They said they'd be away until, like, 12:00!"

Kendall and Jackie looked up at the clock on the cable-box. It read "9:30". They exchanged confused glances, turning to look as Brianna opened the door.

"Hey, kid, I just remembered that I left my helmet here. It should be in Kick's room, you mind me grabbing it real quick?"

Their jaws dropped.

Mother. Freaking. Scarlett.

The foxy red-head stood there, her jacket clinging to her tiny waist and shorts fitting perfectly to her soft, long legs. The purple, yellow, and green top looked magnificent to Kendall against her eyes. "Oh, Scarlett, sure!" Brianna giggled and moved aside to let her in. Kick stepped down the stairs to greet the fellow daredevil, brofisting with her. "Hey, look, Gunther's in my room and he's not in the best mood right now." Kendall winced. Gunther was that upset? She knew he cared about Jackie but the idea that he was irretrievably upset by her love of Kick worried her. Jackie said that to cover for HER. This was Her fault!

"You need me to help cheer him up?"

"Sort of. He won't listen to anything I have to say!"

Scarlett winked. "Sure thing. Let's go get that big boy back on his feet!"

Kendall and Jackie watched wordlessly as the two retreated back upstairs, but not before another warning glare from the Buttowski boy.

The two slumped back into their seats on the couch.

Brianna walked past them into the kitchen, perhaps preparing some low-fat form of dessert. Fifteen minutes passed. Then six. Then five.

Then it was 9:56.

The trio had been up there for nearly half an hour doing GOD KNOWS WHAT while the two of them waited downstairs helplessly.

Kendall was hunched over, leaning onto her knees, hair falling everywhere around her back, her shoulders and face. Jackie had her arms crossed behind her head, a blank stare on her face as she counted the sticks of wood that held the handles on the staircase up.

"You know…" Jackie spoke. "I don't think Gunther would come see me OR you in this type of mood."

"Kick would just break open my window if I locked it. Same goes with you."

"Ah…"

The two sat there, waiting for the three to come down from Kick's room. Brianna had gone back up to her room some time ago, but not before leaving them with a few, stingy, words of what she thought were encouragement. The clock turned to 10:03. "You don't think they're doing something… like That up there, do you?"

Jackie looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "You must really be going crazy sitting here if YOUR mind is in the gutter."

"They've been up there for more than a half-an-hour…" Kendall got up and went up the stairs quietly, glancing at what she knew was Kick's door. It had scratches where paint used to be and a picture of a few of his role-models on the front. She then sneaked back downstairs to take her seat again. "… with the door closed." Jackie sighed and sat back up. "Look, I know you're scared but-"

"Jackie I have my answer, now."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Kendall shot back. "She feels perfectly fine coming over to his house this late just to pick up her helmet. He feels perfectly fine LETTING her do that when he has company over. That's LOVE, Jackie. LOVE!"

Jackie quickly silenced her with her hand as the sound of a door opening echoed through the hallway and staircase. It was soon followed by three pairs of feet finding their way through the darkness (Kendall assumed Kick had done something to knock the light bulb out… or Brad had stolen it) and downstairs. Jackie was the one that was brave enough to turn around. She was shocked to find Gunther smiling at her, a huge grin sweeping his face.

She instantly turned around.

"The hell was that…?"

Kendall looked up from her somber pose. "The hell was what?"

"He's smiling at me, like…. SMILING, smiling."

"Who, Gunther?"

"Yes!"

"Well that isn't suspicious at all."

"Kendall, Jackie?"

Kendall felt a shiver go down her back as she twisted around in her seat, seeing Jackie do the same. Kick was the speaker, his arms crossed with a positively stunning smirk on his face. Scarlett held her helmet in her arm, her lips just as curled as theirs were. "We need to talk now."

:)

"You're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong. You're WRONG!"

Jackie insisted, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Gunther shook his head. "No we're not." That smile hadn't left his lips a moment into what was beginning to feel like a real interrogation. Scarlett had all but locked herself in the kitchen, chowing down on cereal while the grilling went on. "I told you, I'm in love with Kick."

"Eww…" Kick cringed. "Stop saying that. Even if I know it's not true it still bothers me!"

"It IS true!" Jackie pushed. Gunther set a hand on her shoulder. "Jackie, you fooled me with that once tonight, it's not happening again."

"AH!" Jackie threw her arms in the air, leaning back into the couch. "WHY WON'T YOU LET US LEAVE?!"

"They won't let us go until we give them the real story, Jackie."

Surprised by Kendall's interjection, but not tripped, she set her hands on her hips. "But that IS the real story!"

"No…" Kendall sighed, staring into her lap. "It isn't. Thanks for covering for me, Jackie… but I won't let you do it again. I just nearly ruined your chances with Gunther." Gunther's smile grew as his suspicions were proven correct. Jackie glared back at him. "Okay, fine, Kendall. If you want to say it…"

"Clar-… Kick…" Kendall's voice was already shaking. She could feel it in the back of her throat. He looked at her with an awaiting, unwavering stare. "I wasn't lying when I said Jackie forced me to come see you and ask you about your romantic preferences. That part really did happen."

The amusement in Gunther's eyes temporarily faltered and Kick's eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was unnerving, knowing that he was staring like he was.

"But not for the reason we said she did."

The blonde took a deep breath and looked up, staring Kick straight in the eyes- a stunt all on its own. "She was forcing me to help me." She sighed, watching Kick's face turn from resentful to confused. "She was trying to get me to move on, just like I did for her."

Gunther glanced back at Jackie, who blushed and twisted her head further away, if it was possible.

"I once told her 'Confront him on the question at hand, and if he has no answer for you, you walk'."

"SO THAT WAS _YOUR_ DOING!" Gunther exclaimed, hopping out of his seat and pointing accusingly at her. "I told you so." Kick grinned.

"Shut up and let her continue!"

Kendall shot her a thankful look before continuing. "So in turn, she made me follow my own advice… and ask you-" She once again stared Kick in the eyes. "- who you liked." Kick's face was unreadable. "So you like me…"

Kendall paused to glare up at him.

He pulled his hands up in defense.

"So you know now- the whole story. Does this mean we can go home?"

Gunther and Kick exchanged an apprehensive look.

Jackie was about ready to pull her hair out when they wouldn't answer. "GAH! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO- Woo!" Gunther had grabbed her hand and was taking her outside, saying goodbye to Kick in a few words as he closed the door behind him. It was something to the color of "walking her home".

Then there were two.

:)

"What… What are you doing?"

"Walking you home."

Jackie growled. "Go ahead and growl at me. I think we both know I've faced off against worse."

"So why are you doing this?"

"Kick asked me to."

"What?!"

Gunther ran a hand through his hair, his locks just as long as they had been five years ago. "You had me really roweled up when you said what you did. I couldn't think straight at all. I don't think I even remember a word of what Kick said to me."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I would have done the same for Kick in your position."

Jackie smiled to herself. "Yeah, I knew you would have."

"So anyways… when Scarlett came into the room you can imagine I wouldn't pay her much mind, either. Well, she asked Kick what was wrong, since she hadn't noticed you guys earlier, and he started to explain it to her. The first thing that comes out of her mouth is 'she's covering for the blonde one'. THAT was what got my attention. So, of course, because she's a girl, Scarlett is going to get how girls work. So she explained your guy's screwed up logic and we just… trusted her word."

"That's great." Jackie spoke, her voice dripping in venom. "Mother Freaking Scarlett."

"What?"

"Oh, it's a thing Kendall and I say. Since, you know… she's NEVER APART from you two and all?"

"Oh, so you're jealous."

"Could you imagine how we felt knowing you all were up there, together, with the parents away and a locked door? Kendall was beside herself with the idea you all were… doing something." Gunther's snicker did nothing but upset her. "I knew you'd have that reaction."

"Of course you did! It's because the idea that we would be doing something like that together is insane! Kendall really thought that?"

"Believe me, with the way she was explaining things, I was starting to believe it, too."

They were silent as they walked slowly through the path to her house. It was comfortable for the both of them, really, knowing that nothing had occurred between the trio up in Kick's room. Silently, Jackie was thanking god for the miracle, even though she knew Gunther (she had no idea about Kick) wasn't that type of guy.

"You know I love you, right?"

Jackie looked up at him hesitantly, watching his eyes scan hers.

"Yeah… I love you, too."

"You know I'd do anything for you…?"

"Except stop ditching me for Kick? Yes. I know."

Gunther complained.

"Are you seriously still hung up over that?"

"It's the reason we can't be together, Gunther."

"I'm not obsessed with Kick!"

"I'm worried you're in love with him!"

That threw him for a loop.

"Wait… wait… what?"

Jackie stopped in front of her front porch, glaring up at him. "You heard me."

"You seriously think that I'm gay?!"

"No, I think you're bi."

"Jackie, I love you!"

"But you love him more."

Gunther grabbed ahold of her shoulders pulling her to him. "NO! I! DO! NOT!" Jackie stared up at him, mildly surprised by the outburst. Gunther let out a huff and looked back into her eyes. "Jackie, if I were in love with Kick, I would have said something by now. The moment I knew I loved you I started going after you."

"But Kick's your best friend. It's different."

"Are you forgetting you were still very much into the 'Wacky' part of 'Wacky Jacky' when I started liking you? You were obsessed with him and I still went after you- because if you're in love with somebody and you think they're worth pursuing you're just being unfair to yourself if you don't go for it."

"Gunther I…" For the first time in a long time, Jackie's voice was trailing off. "I know, Jackie. Just trust me, okay?"

:)

"So… I take it I'm free to go now?" Kendall slowly asked, watching the door pensively.

It was a few seconds before he responded.

"Not even close."

She twisted to look at him, observing him as a whole. His eyes were narrowed, complimenting his furrowed brows and deep frown. His legs were crossed along with his arms, and she could smell the cologne (because Scarlett had been over earlier?) from his unconventional seat on the coffee table.

_Rebel… _she thought, noticing he had knocked over a vase and a few books.

"And why not?"

"How long has this been going on for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your crush on me. How long has it been?"

Kendall glanced everywhere once again up until Kick pressed both of his hands to her cheeks. "Kendall… look. At. Me. Focus. On. Me. How long has it been?"

She vaguely wondered if he could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Since… since that one time at the… movies…?"

Kick exhaled, bringing his pointer-finger and thumb up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "So before you even started dating Ronaldo?"

"Before I even knew who Ronaldo was. Wait- why are you bringing him up? We broke up when he moved away, like, two years ago!"

"Never mind that."

"And can I ask you one more thing? Just to help myself sleep tonight?"

"Why not?" Kick drawled.

"Why was she here so late? Why was Scarlett leaving the house at 9:00 at night?"

Kick looked up at her with a stare she hadn't seen before. It made her gasp sharply and cover herself with her arms. It made her feel exposed, but it made her feel comfortable to be exposed. She couldn't decide how it made her feel or if it was a good thing he was staring at her that way. It was unsettling. That did it. She had to say something. If she didn't…!

"Kick…?"

"Kendall, I don't like Scarlett."

"And why not?!" She exclaimed before she could stop herself. "She's beautiful, her body is… rocking? Is that how you would say that?" Kick's eyes narrowed again, dangerously. "And she can do stunts with you… and… and…"

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Kick swallowed and stood up, taking a seat beside her. "That makes her an awesome friend to have around, that doesn't make her girlfriend material." Kendall began to look away. "Kendall, look at me. I mean it."

She did as asked (commanded).

"Being in the hospital bed next to mine, being on the skateboard with me when I go down Dead Man's Drop, preparing stunts with me and competing with me are things that make somebody a lifetime buddy, not my wife." He grumbled and looked away, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know how to explain this…"

"I need somebody who'll patch me up afterword when Gunther can't. I need somebody who will make sure I've thought everything through before I pull a stunt. I need a woman who won't compete with me, but will cheer me on against my competition. She needs to be awesome, but she needs to know how to keep awesome from going bad." Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Clarence that sounds like-"

"You? Yeah… I noticed that, too."

Her eyes were wide, she was sure, and her mouth mustn't have been much better.

"Kick…"

"Kendall, you can stop the awesome later. For right now, just go with it."

She couldn't have gotten another word in even if she tried.

Scarlett peaked her head through the door and frowned, sighing and shaking her head. "Aw, darn. I lost him." She placed the helmet back onto her head and jumped on her skateboard, setting it onto the kitchen floor. Out she rode into the night.

Mother. Freaking. Scarlett.

:)

Yeah… not sure how this story turned out so if you'd kindly leave a review and specify any places I may have used improper grammar or spelled something incorrectly I would appreciate it! ;)

I'd also like to know if I kept everybody in character and if the entire story felt smooth. I feel like at some parts, ESPECIALLY the very beginning of the story, it's ranting and rambling and not making any sense pieced together.

So, yes… please leave a review and let me know how it was! (First time really writing Jackie and Scarlett… or Gunther, for that matter. Did I do well?! :D XD Tell me if I didn't. If you lie I won't become a better writer from it.)


End file.
